Actor's State of the World
by GodlyAppleJuiceReborn
Summary: Ever since the end of the world, Actor had been searching for something. Now, the voice had come back and is telling her to save some kids and return them home. While Actor is hesitant to listen to the voice again, the promise of finally finding what she had been searching for tugs her forward. Still, she's stuck with a bunch of brats until then.
1. Prologue

Actor's State of the World

_This story is unedited_

**Warnings:** Swear words, some violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor the story that they reign from. This is nothing but fanfiction.

**A/N:** I wanted there to be more Kagerou Project/Days fanfiction on this site so here is my way of making it happen. It's an AU, sorta. So, not much to say other than I hope that people will review, favorite, and such because this is the first time in a long time that I wrote something out of the Hetalia fandom. (I know, I'm pathetic. ;u)

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

A siren wailed out into the dusky sky, howling louder and louder with each passing second.

Actor smirked, from behind her mask. She just loved it when the big people freaked out, even about the littlest things. It made her day, so to say. Right now, they were freaking out about the sudden power outage at their headquarters and were desperately trying to find a way to turn their power back on.

"Poor them." Actor huffed, standing up and stretching with both hands over head. She let out a soft groan when her back popped. "I'd really love to stay, but I have to go."

While she had nothing to do with the sudden power outage, there was no doubt who they'll blame it on. It was always _her_. And she needed to get away from the wreckage of the city before they started looking for her.

This city, in short, had been totally destroyed. By a bomb, and now there was nothing but a wreckage that people were still trying to salvage. It had been a year, or so, after the 'end of the world' and Actor had been thriving slightly since. She served as a symbol of hope, a symbol of something more than what she was, and more importantly, she served as a threat to the scientist that had taken over the city.

Taken over her world.

And she planned to get it back.

It was only along the way that she had risen up a revolution for a 'better' world. A newer world, and she never intended too. Actor was too preoccupied to meet these new 'actors' herself, and to be honest, she didn't want to. It was because of them that she couldn't live in the city which had developed a small but still workable living community.

Now she had to live on the outer skirts of the city, in the slums filled with vicious people and hardly anything that people who lived in the middle of the city had.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb," Actor hummed, walking down a dark alleyway. "Mary had a little lamb, and it's fleece was white as snow."

Her headphones didn't play music anymore. After the 'voice' said it's last apology and the city exploded, she never heard anything from them anymore. Actor figured it was because after the explosion and waking up in a pile of rubble, that they simple broke.

"Hey..." Actor froze when she heard the voice, and turned around slowly to see a few little kids emerge from the shadows. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm...hungry...Do you have anything to...give...?" The little girl who talked coughed weakly into her arm, looking at Actor with sad eyes.

"Nothing to give you." Actor said gruffly, taking a step away. "Don't think I don't know what your game is, brats. I heard about you, and seen what you've done to others. I'm not stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The kid protested, her big eyes narrowing. There were murmurs of agreement from the others behind her, and Actor smirked.

"You lure people in with such a sickly image but in reality you plan to stab them with knives hidden behind your backs to rob everything they own." Actor huffed. "Like I said, I'm not stupid. And I certainly don't have enough time for _you_. So go away."

"You're mean, old lady." The kid sneered, and turned her back on Actor. "But fine. You don't look like you have anything valuable anyways."

Actor wanted to slam her foot into the back of the kids head, but even she knew that that was taking it too far. Instead, she pulled her mask down enough so that she could stick her tongue out at the sly kids and moved on.

Finally out onto the open street, the street that was hardly anything but cracked rubble and twisted metal and a few recognizable buildings around each side, Actor made her way towards the edge of the city. Her 'home' was nothing more than an empty basement that she had made cozy with various stuff. Actor just wanted to hide out there for a few days until her name was cleared.

No telling what the people on top might do to her if they find her. No doubt others from the slums were looking for her as well. The bounty on Actor's head went up slightly every time that she 'did' something to the precious rebuilding of the world.

Humming to herself again, her own music, Actor skipped down the street where her home was. Taking a cautious glance around to make sure no one was following her, she slipped into one of the alleyways and crouched down beside a dark and mysteriously damp wall.

She trailed her hands until it hit something. "Ahah!" Actor smiled triumphantly, and she pulled the huge piece of heavy wood out of the way. The entrance to her home was a medium sized hole, and it suited Actor just fine.

"Down I go, I suppose." Actor mused, and was about to slide in when she heard a sharp voice. A panicked voice, with the edge of desperation threaded in between the letters.

"_Please stop!_"

_Her voice_.

That voice from that day...

"Huh?" Actor paused, halfway in between her foxhole and out. She clutched at her headphones, tapping at them. "Are these malfunctioning?"

"_Please don't go down there. At least, not yet._"

"Who are you? Wha- Why?" Actor felt bitter feelings start to emerge. "Where are you? So I can kick your ass-!"

"_Please stop being rude. I promise everything is going to be fine this time._" The voice said, softly and sadly and Actor wanted to snarl. "_I need you to rescue some people for me_."

"What the fuck do I look like? A temp worker?" Actor muttered. "Last time I listened to you, things didn't happen the way that I wanted."

"_Things are different now."_

"No shit. The world ended."

"_Not that. Please, please, please listen to me again! Just this one time!"_

Actor hesitated.

While she didn't want to listen to the voice, her voice, something was tugging at her and she wiggled uncomfortably. She glanced around the dark alleyway and sighed. What the hell? What else could the voice take from her, along with the stupid scientists in the middle of the city? The world, her world, ended a long time ago.

The voice couldn't take anything from her anymore.

"What the hell?" Actor sighed, and leaned her forehead against the wall. "What do you want now? I swear to whatever god there is that if you just wanted a 'chat' I'll be pissed."

The voice then giggled. It fucking _giggled_ and Actor wanted to go to bed already.

"_Just follow my directions and I'll tell you more when you reach your destination._"

"Do I have to run again?" Actor asked, getting up. Brushing herself off, Actor then covered up her foxhole and proceeded to walk slowly out of the alleyway. "Last time was hell. I felt like I couldn't breathe for days afterwords because my lungs burned." It could also be due to the fact that the world had just ended and that there was dangerous chemicals in the air.

Actor digresses.

"_...I'd prefer that you'd be swift._"

"Wow. Thanks." Actor huffed and stood at the entrance of the alleyway. She waved her arms in both directions. "Which way, o' powerful voice?"

"_Go right and then keep going straight_."

Actor nodded, not knowing whether or not the voice could see her do so. She headed in the direction the voice had said, walking swiftly and hunching her shoulders. Remember, to be swift and cautious because there was a rising bounty over her head. Maybe she should have mentioned to the voice that she was a dangerous criminal in the eyes of the people. Would the voice be appalled and go find someone else to help it?

Actor hoped not. She felt something rather akin to 'purpose' when the voice talked to her. Only her, Actor smiled, and it made her feel special in the world. What a selfish reason, yes, but Actor didn't want to think about it much.

Instead, Actor focused on sticking to the shadows, looking all directions before she crossed overly empty levels of landscape, and breathing quietly. The voice only talked when she was giving directions, and Actor tried not to be amazed at how the voice was hers.

Or was it modified to sound like hers so that Actor wouldn't freak out? What _was_ the voice? Was it an alien? Actor shuddered, sending a glare up at the sky before moving on. Aliens would be horrible and Actor had enough on her plate.

"_I'm not an alien_._" _The voice assured and Actor sneered.

"Oh, I forgot you can read minds." Actor muttered. "That's very inhuman, you know? That's not reassuring me that you're not an alien..."

There was no response and Actor gritted her teeth.

"Whatever." Actor snarled and continued onward.

Screw the voice. If it didn't want to talk, then it didn't have to. It was stupid of Actor to try and converse with the voice anyways. She sighed and speed up her walk slightly, wanting to get this whole thing over with. Actor just wanted to go home, get some sleep, before she thought of something else to pass her time.

All while she knew that the voice was important in some way, one side despised it while the other finally felt _something_ tug awake inside her. Like a part of her finally woke up and was yawning with the delight of a new day.

In the end, Actor just wanted some answers.

And it was obvious the voice wasn't going to flat out say it. So might as well find out along the way, right? Right. Actor let out a hum of agreement, before starting to hum a song to pass the time.

The destination was an empty field, long and dark. Actor could squint her eyes and see dark lumps of molded metals that twisted along with crumpled buildings. Other than those, it was an empty field with nothing but the red moon and twinkling stars overhead.

At least, _she_ thought it was the empty. The voice said otherwise.

"_Look for them_."

"Oh, great instructions." Actor muttered, and started forward in the middle of the field. She kept her footsteps light and she tried to make out the ground before she stepped on it to make sure it was actually ground. "You'd be, like, the greatest of all war generals, you know? Your instructions are so wonderfully detailed and such."

Still, Actor followed the instructions dutifully and slowly. She was about to give up until she came upon a group of kids laying sprawled out in an odd circle. They were located near the left center of the field and were conveniently placed so that a mountain of rubble almost hid them from view of any passerby.

Eight kids, Actor counted, and all laying motionless on the ground. She stared at them, wondering what to do, what to say, before finally sighing and looking up at the sky.

"I swear to whatever god there is that if you killed these kids and are having me bury their bodies, I'll be pissed." Actor stated, blandly. "Because, lady, there are some things a girl in the end of the world just _won't_ do and this is one of them."

"_They're not dead. Just lost. I need you to help them get home."_

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know I was a delivery service here. I should start charging." Actor gritted her teeth. "Why can't you just speak to them like you do with me? Guide them like you did me? I'm sure they'll be fine."

"_Please. You're the only one who listens, and I __**promise**__ there will be something in return for this journey." _

Actor wanted to cry, laugh, and do both at the same time. Emotional manipulation was threaded in her words, Actor knew, but she decided not to focus on that part. Instead, she crossed her arms and huffed. "What exactly will I be getting in return?" She inquired, moving to take a seat on one of the more studier rubble of cement.

"_...Friendship_?"

"...You're kidding." Actor stated, incredulous. "Please, tell me you're kidding." No response, a silence that was different from all the other silences before. This was more of a soft silence where one knew the other had nothing to say. "...Oh, god."

"_Isn't that enough?"_

"For me? No. I need more than that." Actor sighed. "But I'll do it. Are you going to be helping me in this...journey?" God, it was like some sort of video game. A horrible video game with bad characters and shitty music.

"_Only when you need it. Other than that, you'll be doing this alone."_

"So much faith in me." Actor muttered, playing with her sleeves. "But fine. How did they get here, anyways? They didn't just fall out of the sky, did they?"

"_In a way_."

"...Fucking hell. Okay, one more question. How do you expect me to help them 'get home'? If they're not from here, then where are they from?" Actor asked, eying the group.

The group, like Actor had counted before, was made up of eight kids. Kids, being a slightly underrated term considering that the kids ranged from what looked about eleven to twenty. Actor was surprised at how clean they looked, and how their clothes didn't have tears or patches in them. She especially liked the girl with green hair's hoodie.

Then again, the boy with the red jacket jacket's seemed much more appealing to her. Maybe she'll get a version of it after this whole thing is done. Though, Actor thought, it'll probably be in a much cooler color...maybe green? Blue, definitely blue. Blue the like sky.

"_You'll find a way. I'm sure of it. When the time comes, you'll know what to do_."

"..." Actor frowned, and settled back in. She wanted to ask more questions, but they could wait. For now, she'll just have wait for the kids to wake up.

In a way, this whole ordeal was surreal. Actor means, even after the whole end of the world thing that happened along with the rising of a new society that came with an antsy pants revolutionary group that she inspired, this was surreal. A voice that talks to her, telling her to save these kids...

Next thing Actor knows, there's going to be a fucking magical cat asking if she wants to sign a contract and bam! Magical girl. Maybe throw in an unnecessary love interest, and Actor will have ratings through the roof.

She chuckled slightly. Actor spent too much time alone.

It was a few more moments before the kids started to stir. Actor held her breath, leaning forward as she anxiously watched the kids groan and moan their annoyances. She wanted the voice to tell her how she should come off, rather than worrying about if the kids were hurt or not. Did she want Actor to appear cool? Bad ass? Dere? She doubted she could do the last one with a straight face...

"_Just don't scare them."_

Actor nodded, and watched as as the last kid finally wake up with a soft groan.

"Ugh-" The green haired girl sat up, rubbing her forehead. "I-...is everyone alright?"

_Just don't scare them_, the voice had said. Actor took a deep breath and cleared her throat. The response came almost instantly, as everyone froze and glanced at each other. One by one, they caught sight of her and Actor let herself smile.

"Rise and shine, sunshines." Actor stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "And welcome to the post-apocalypse! I will be your guide and I hope you'll enjoy your stay!" She smiled cheerfully.

In the faint static of her headphones, she heard the voice groan.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Then why not show your appreciation through a series of chants and odd movements?

No?

Then how about dropping a review, favorite, or follow on me? Would be a lot!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Actor's State of the World

_This chapter is unedited._

**Warnings:** None?

**A/N:** Ahh- sorry for the crip-crap ending for this chapter. ;u I rushed it. Oh well! After almost two (three?) weeks of not updating this, I have decided to! Yay and all that. I've been preoccupied with drawing and Christmas Break is in the upcoming week. But between then and now, there are tests so I might be a bit preoccupied with that as well...

(I really need to get back into the habit of writing Orz)

Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"What? Too cheerful?" Actor asked, glancing up at the sky. "You told me to greet them without scaring them."

"_Being told welcome to a post apocalypse world is scary."_

"Tch. Whatever." Actor muttered, glancing at the still startled kids. "Do you guys even talk? You're just staring at me, and to be honest, it's kind of weird." She grinned. "Unless you're a bunch of mutes then that makes my job a whole lot easier!"

"J-job?" The guy in the red jacket said at last, and Actor felt a twinge of annoyance. She pushed it aside seeing as of that she herself should have no reason of feeling this and set her gaze on him. He shuddered. "Do-...you're from that video game, aren't you?"

"Video game?" Actor raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you taking? If it's that new drug the people at the huge building are selling, then give me some. I've been curious to see what it's like and how so many people like it."

"N—no..." The guy shook his head. "This isn't real, then. This is a dream. A horrible messed up dream! Why does the world have to be so cruel? I'm just a poor NEET and I don't deserve this."

"Brother." A blonde haired girl sighed. She eyed Actor. "I—if this is a dream...miss." Actor raised her eyebrows at that. "What do you have to do with it?"

"Y—yeah." The girl with green hair piped up, seemingly recovered from her shock. She still looked like a trembling scared little puppy, though, in Actor's opinion. "Who are you?"

"Erm." Actor frowned. She sure she had another name but she couldn't remember it. After the end of the world, she just remembered general stuff. Though she knew she had more memories than this...somehow, she'll find them again. "You guys can call me Actor."

"A—actor?" The...NEET? NEET seemed to suit this guy just fine. "You _are _from that video game then! God, this is a horrible dream. M-..maybe if I fall back asleep I'll wake up in my bed again..." He flopped himself down, and seemed to squeeze his eyes tightly.

"_Master, you idiot._"

"Mas-" Actor shook her head and walked over to the now sprawled out boy. She ignored the flinches of the kids she walked by. Kneeling, she poked his cheek. "If falling asleep and waking up in whole other place worked, I would have done it ages ago. Now stop being stupid, idiot."

"Stupid? I'm not stupid." The guy protested, sitting up rather quickly. "This is just a dream, I know it!"

"Yeah, and I'm the new head actress for a new drama called 'Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love!'." Actor stood and turned to eye each of the children separately. "To make this easier for all of us, introduce yourselves and we'll go from there. If you guys don't wanna, then that's fine with me. I'll just leave you all here to perish a horrible demise."

"_What about 'not scaring them' do you not understand?_"

Actor smirked to herself, when a kid with cat-like eyes jumped up and walked over to her. He held out his hand, to shake, and made a mock bow. "Hello, Miss Actor, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The boy had a weird black and white hood and Actor felt suspicion bubble to the surface.

"...Nice to meet you as well." Actor hesitantly shook his hand, eying him. She dropped it as soon as she could. "What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm the third member of Mekakushi Dan. Otherwise known as Kano." The blonde haired boy nodded eagerly. "The one with the scary glare over there," He jerked a thumb at the trembling green haired girl. "Is the leader of Mekakushi Dan, her name is Kido. The green frog is the second member and his name is Seto. The white haired fluff ball is Mary, she is the fourth member. The one who is trying to help the NEET out is named Momo and she is the fifth member."

"The sixth member is Ene, and she is in my brother's phone." Actor blinked when Momo spoke. "My brother's name is Shintaro, and he is the seventh member. Hibiya and Konoha are the eighth and ninth members."

"...Mekakushi wha?" Actor glanced at all of them. "Never mind. You all have weird names, and you all are weird looking." Her mind was still spinning with the names as she tried to match them to the faces, and she scrunched up her nose. "Do you guys have any idea how you all got here?"

"...I just remember going to sleep." Shintaro said after a moment's pause. "Which further proves my point that this is nothing but an awful dream. You shouldn't exist!" He stormed up to Actor, and glared down at her.

"Your _face_ shouldn't exist." Actor replied instinctively. "...My point is, why do you keep insisting that I'm not real? Obviously I'm here and breathing!" She added quickly, face heating up slightly at her childish remark. "And I could kick your ass if you want further proof."

"Tch, I'm not scared of you." Shintaro snipped back. "You're nothing but a dream anyways."

"You're not scared of me." Actor replied, slowly. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, towards Shintaro's face more. Who cares if she had to stand on her tip toes to get close? "You're not scared of me, but you should be."

Shintaro laughed. "I'll be scared of you when you actually exist, thank you very much."

"_Don't listen to him, please! He's just being insensitive."_

Actor fell back, and crossed her arms. "Fine. If I'm just a dream, then I'm going away. Good luck in this world you all know _nothing_ about. I'll be going now, taking my leave, going on a holiday. Next time you see me, I'll be laughing across the street as you all get shot down by a gang, or maybe stabbed by some toddlers, no?"

"_Seriously, we need to have a serious discussion on you being rude and how not to scare people_."

Actor ignored the voice and started to walk away. She smiled when she heard the pained 'oof' of the NEET boy and a voice call out to her. "A-actor! Please, ignore my brother! He didn't mean it!" She turned when the Momo girl ran up to her, grabbing her hands and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I think you're real, so please don't listen to my idiot brother!"

Momo was still holding Actor's hand's, and looking earnestly into her face that Actor wanted to look away at such close contact. The problem was that she found it hard to tear her eyes away from the younger one. In the end, Actor made a face at Momo and nodded slowly.

"...The lilies." Actor said sagely. "That's what you're into, aren't ya?"

Momo recoiled, dropping Actor's hands in the process. Actor rubbed them as the girl stuttered, seemingly angry now. "I- that was not my intent- Are you- you're a- augh!"

The Kano kid seemed amused, barely containing his snickers. "I wouldn't be surprised." He grinned. "Now, not to be rude, but you said that you had a job with us?"

"O-oh yeah." Kido seemed to shake her head, and seemingly shake sense into herself. "What is this job you speak of?"

Actor watched as Momo shuffled off, face red and still stuttering out weak angry sounds. A young boy, the youngest out of everyone here, eyed her when she stood next to him sullenly. "Huh?" Actor sent Kido a glance again. "Oh, yeah, that."

"_Pay attention! These kids lives are in your hands!_"

Wow, that puts Actor at such ease. She rolled her head side to side, hearing a satisfying 'pop', before she spoke again.

"I'm here to make sure you guys are safe." Actor nodded. "Dunno how, or why, but I will."

"Threatening to leave us is a sure damn good way of doing that." Shintaro sneered, and flinched when Momo sent him a glare. "What? That's what she was going to do, wasn't it?"

"Because you taunted her!" Momo snapped. "Now stop talking!"

"Yeah, stop talking." Actor agreed eagerly. "I'm just here to make sure you guys get home as safe as possible, not to listen to shit from people who I am trying to keep safe." She glared at Shintaro as she said the last part, who glared back.

"I still say-"

"Do you have food?" A voice interrupted.

The voice came from a white haired boy who was looking around like he was lost. Actor blinked, and squinted at him, feeling the irresistible urge of _Hey don't I know you_ vibe coming off when she looked at him. She glanced away at Kido, after all she was the Mekakushi Dan's leader or something.

Kido shrugged, sheepishly. "He's always hungry, so don't mind him." She explained. "Please, go on."

"Okay." Actor muttered. "Please, follow me and stay close. I don't want to lose any of you guys here. God knows what will happen then."

"_You suck at not scaring people._"

"Hmph." Actor said in a way of response, staring at Kido. Kido squirmed under her gaze, and Actor smiled, slightly before turning. "I'll show you guys my home. It's too late to do anything productive now."

"Too late? What do you mean too late? Too late for what?" Shintaro stuttered. Actor hummed slightly, and sent Shintaro a disinterested glance.

"Too late for you all to be saved." She said, lowering her voice.

The reaction was a lot faster than when she first introduced. Kido looked like she was about to faint, while everyone looked horrified. Everyone except Konoha (she assumed that was the white haired boy's name), who was staring at her with a blank look that freaked Actor out.

"I _mean_," Actor hurriedly went on before any unnecessary fainting occurred. "Too late to save you guys _tonight_. Do you see the stars and the moon? Way to late for anything productive to happen."

"_Serious serious serious talk about scaring people!"_

Kido swallowed, hands fidgeting nervously. "Y—yeah, of course." She smiled, a shaky smile that made Actor feel slightly guilty at twisting her words slightly. Actor shrugged, in the end and started walking out of the field.

"Just stay close, okay?"

…

"Okay, when I said _close_. I didn't mean _this_ _close_." Actor hissed to Kido, shaking her arm slightly. "We're almost to my home, so don't be so scared."

Almost five minutes into their journey back to Actor's home, Kido had already latched onto her like a leech. Actor had complained at first, but Kido was persistent and looking like a scared little lamb that made Actor only grumble some complaints.

Now five minutes away from Actor's home, a dog had barked loudly that caused Kido to let out a soft sound and squeeze tighter to Actor.

"S—sorry!" Kido said, letting go reluctantly. "I...Sorry."

"It's okay." Actor grumbled. "Don't be scared of that dog, either. It's a puppy, really. I named him Record, he's really nice if you have food for him." Which they didn't have and Actor didn't really want to tell Kido her experience with not feeding the dog.

She had scars on her arm, and a stitched up tear in her sleeve that she could use as visionary examples later.

"Ah, a dog?" Seto asked, and Actor had to remind himself that he was the one in the green jumpsuit. He was carrying the fluff child named...Mary? Mary was right. She reminded Actor of the song she was singing earlier, and it should be easy to remember. Her hair was really fluffy and seemed to move on its own...like a lamb.

"Yeah. I met him about two months ago, when he was small as a ball or something. He is fierce though, so don't underestimate him. Record usually hangs out at the corner during noon. I think he's looking for something, or someone." Actor mused, and stopped. "Well. Here we are. Welcome to my sweet humble home." She waved absently into the dark alleyway.

"..."

"This looks like a dump- oof!" Shintaro bent double when Momo hit him in the stomach. _Hard_.

"It looks wonderful, Actor!" She said sweetly, smiling widely. Actor stared at her for a quick second, enjoying the way her smile faltered slightly.

"Yeah, sure." Actor shrugged, and started forward into the dark alleyway. She still thought the Momo kid was into the lilies, but she wasn't one to judge. After a year in a post-apocalyptic world, she wasn't one to judge anything at all. "Just keep following me, okay?"

Instantly touching the wall to help guide her, she closed her eyes. It wasn't like she could see anything decent anyways, considering the darkness of the alleyway, so she closed her eyes to rely on touch alone. She _should_ know the wall well enough by now to know when her hideout entrance should be located.

She _should_.

Actor breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers brushed against the wooden entrance.

"Alright." Actor said, lowly, as she pulled the wooden board out of the way. "I'm going in first and I'll bring back a light so you guys don't break your necks trying to get in. Is that alright?"

"I'm sure we can get in a simple door." Shintaro muttered, and Actor glared in the general direction of his voice. She smiled a little when the sound of Shintaro being hit again for his unnecessary commentary.

"Oh, it's not a door." Actor replied, and toed at the entrance. "It's a hole." With that, she stepped forward and let gravity drag her downwards. She landed with a grunt, and in a crouching position, her hands throbbing with the shock of the landing.

"Are you okay?" Kido sounded worried, as Actor stood up gingerly. Shaking her legs one at a time, Actor glanced up from where she fell.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Actor called out to the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. Still feeling the shock from the land, Actor glanced around the darkness of her hide out.

The fall was only a few meters. It dropped off into a small enclosed area that should fit at least three people at a time. From there, Actor bent her knees and followed a trail that gradually went deeper down and arrived at a thankfully bigger area that Actor had claimed as her own.

She was quite proud of it.

The area was as large as a classroom, and it had a crumbled stairway that led to nowhere off in the north side. A few beds (Actor loved to sleep. When she could, at least.) shoved together on the east, with piles and piles of blankets (sweet heaven) and pillows. On the west, was a couch and a bookcase that was hardly filled with books. Much more the sketchbooks she had found in the classroom on that day, along with a few nick knacks she thought were neat as souvenirs. A broken t.v that played nothing sat in the corner.

Actor knew where everything was at, even if she couldn't see it.

Grabbing the nearest wall, she headed over to the west side of her hideout. She had counted to ten before her thighs hit a table and Actor made a mental note. "Ten steps. Not nine, but ten..." Actor mumbled, absently grabbing the lantern and turning it on.

After making sure everything was presentable, making sure she had food for that Konoha person, Actor turned and made her way back to the area.

Humming a soft tune that wasn't really a real song, Actor fiddled with the lantern as she made her way back to the area and paused before she really got out into that small space that stared up at the gaping hole. Her foot was by the ladder that helped a lot when getting out, and even though she knew that she should put the lantern down safely and saddle up the ladder so the Mekakushi Dan could get down safely; she didn't.

For two reasons, mostly. One, it was because she was in no way a decent person.

Two, it seems that the Mekakushi Dan was arguing.

A _decent_ person would avert their attention until they were done. A _decent_ person will act like they never heard, or eavesdropped, on their conversation at all. A _decent_ perso-

Fuck, Actor knew herself better than that. All decency she had fled from her ever since that day.

Keeping that in mind, she listened:

Shintaro: _I'm _telling you that this isn't real. We all should leave right now!

Kido: No! That would be rude-

Momo: Brother is an idiot! Don't listen to him, Leader!

Shintaro: _This_ isn't _real_! I know it isn't! This is based off a video game I played one time at a cultural festival at my old high school. That's how I know this isn't real. How come no one listens to me?

Kido: Video game at a cultural festival...? Now that you mention it...I think I remember playing it...right, idiot?

Kano: Hm~ Maybe, maybe not! Even if this is nothing but a dream, why is it so wrong to go along with it? After all, by Shintaro's reasoning, we won't get hurt at all.

Mary: I don't remember going to sleep...

Seto: Ah, you fell asleep on the couch while you writing something in your journal!

Mary: I-i did? I-...oh. You...You didn't read my journal, did you?

Seto: Nah. I know how you feel about people reading your stories without your permission~

Kido: Guys! Get back on track, we have to talk about...this...this _whatever_.

Actor felt herself sigh. "If you guys wanna talk, I'd prefer you do it inside." She called out, setting the lantern down and bending down to grab the ladder. "I don't know what's going on, either, and as much as I'd like to get all this figured out as much as you do; talking in a dark alleyway in the world I live in at night isn't the way to go about it."

Kido squeaked, and her face appeared in the entrance. Actor could see the faint glow of her hair, as she awkwardly grabbed the ladder to help put it in place. "S—sorry. But this is just a dream, r-right?" Kido stuttered. "Nothing bad can happen to us in a dream...right?"

That made Actor pause, even though annoyance and irritation bubbled at the edges of her thoughts.

They think that this is a dream. This _could_ be a dream and Actor herself could be dreaming as well...maybe she _did_ take the new drug that the people in the middle of the city cooked up and didn't know it. But still, better safe than cautious.

She shrugged, in the end, pushing her annoyance back and replaced it with exhaustion.

"Just get down here. I don't know if this is a dream, or not." Actor yawned. "All I know is that I'm going to protect you all whether or not I like it."

Because in the end, what would the kids do without her?

* * *

Favorite, review, follow!

-GAJ


End file.
